Reqiuem Mass
The requiem mass was first used in the late 2013. It is a new mass for both California and Tokyo. It is related to the memories of those who died in 2013 or earlier. Text Requiem Aeternam Part I Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine; et lux perpetua lucaet eis Te decet hymnus, Deus in Sion Et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem Exaudi orationem meam ad te omnis caro veniet Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine; et lux perpetua lucaet eis Part II Kyrie Eleison Christe Eleison Kyrie Eleison Dies Irae Dies irae, dies illa Solvet saeclum in favilla Teste David cum Sibylla Quantus tremor est futurus Quanto Judex est venturus Cunta stricte discussurus Tuba mirum spargens sonum Per sepulchra regionum Coget omnes ante thronum. Mors stupebit, et natura, Cum resurget creatura, Judicanti responsura. Liber scriptus proferetur, In quo totum continetur, Unde mundus judicetur. Judex ergo cum sedebit, Quidquid latet, apparebit: Nil inultum remanebit. Quid sum miser tunc dicturus? Quem patronum rogaturus, Cum vix justus sit securus? Rex tremendae maiestatis, Qui salvandos salvas gratis, Salva me, fons pietatis. Recordare, Jesu pie, Quod sum causa tuae viae: Ne me perdas illa die. Quaerens me, sedisti lassus: Redemisti Crucem passus: Tantus labor non sit cassus. Juste judex ultionis, Donum fac remissionis Ante diem rationis. Ingemisco, tamquam reus: Culpa rubet vultus meus: Supplicanti parce, Deus. Qui Mariam absolvisti, Et latronem exaudisti, Mihi quoque spem dedisti. Preces meae non sunt dignæ: Sed tu bonus fac benigne, Ne perenni cremer igne. Inter oves locum præsta, Et ab haedis me sequestra, Statuens in parte dextra. Confutatis maledictis, Flammis acribus addictis: Voca me cum benedictis. Oro supplex et acclinis, Cor contritum quasi cinis: Gere curam mei finis. Lacrimosa dies illa, qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus: Pie Jesu Domine, dona eis requiem. Amen Offertory Part I Domine Jesu Christe, Rex gloriae, libera animas omnium fidelium defunctorum de poenis inferni, et de profundo lacu: libera eas de ore leonis, ne absorbeat eas tartarus, ne cadant in obscurum. Sed signifer sanctus Michael repraesentet eas in lucem sanctam: Quam olim Abrahae promisisti, et semini ejus. Part II Hostias et preced tibi Domine laudis offerimus tu suscipe pro animabus illis, quarum hodie memoriam facimu fac eas, Domine, de morte transire ad vitam. Quam olim Abrahae promisisti, et semini ejus. Sanctus Part I Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth. Pleni sunt caeli et terra gloria tua. Hosanna in excelsis. Part II Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini. Hosanna in excelsis! Agnus Dei Agnus dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona eis requiem, Agnus dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona eis requiem, Agnus dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona eis requiem sempiternam Communion Lux aeterna luceat eis, Domine, cum sanctis tuis in aeternum, quia pius es. Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Cum sanctis tuis in aeternum, quia pius es. Libera me Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna, in die illa tremenda: Quando caeli movendi sunt et terra. Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem. Tremens factus sum ego, et timeo, dum discussio venerit, atque ventura ira. Quando caeli movendi sunt et terra. Dies illa, dies irae, calamitatis et miseriae, dies magna et amara valde. Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem. Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine: et lux perpetua luceat eis. In Paradisum In paradisum deducant te Angeli: in tuo adventu suscipiant te Martyres, et perducant te in civitatem sanctam Jerusalem. Chorus Angelorum te suscipiat, et cum Lazaro quondam paupere aeternam habeas requiem. Notable compositions *Benjamin Britten: War Requiem *Hector Berlioz: Grande Messe Des Morts